The Phione Fiasco
by Davico
Summary: Rory Wake, eager water trainer and nephew of Crasher Wake, along with his friends Yvette and Garth, find themselves wrapped up in a quest to retrieve the Phione egg from the clutches of Team Galactic.


Rory Wake brushed a few sandy strands of hair out of his eyes and gave a huff. This battle wasn't going as planned. Yvette had already taken out his Corphish and Sharpedo. That Lumineon of hers was pretty strong.

"Yes!" Yvette screeched from across the glistening pool. "Lumineon, come back!" She held out an empty Pokeball and Lumineon obediently returned, soaring back in an arc of red light. She threw another Pokeball out, and a Buizel splashed into the water, lithe and sleek. It went darting through the water, playing and flipping, eager for a battle. Rory rummaged through his tan backpack for a Pokeball, and pulled out one of his best.

"Octillery!" he yelled, "It's your turn!" His Octillery beamed out and landed on the dock with a loud cry. It swiveled its head around, awaiting its orders. The foe's Buizel poked its head up out of the water, giving a quiet murmur at the sight of the new Pokemon. It swam over, always curious, and gave the Octillery a nudge with its nose. "Now Octillery! Use Wring Out!" Octillery burst into action, surprisingly fast for its type, and wrapped it's tentacles around the struggling opponent. It squeezed with its strong suckers, and the Buizel thrashed around wildly, desperately trying to escape.

"Let go and attack with a Bubblebeam!" Octillery obeyed, releasing the Buizel back into the water, and immediately shot a steady stream of bubbles after it with amazing force. Buizel darted left and right, trying to dodge the spray of bubbles, but a majority of them made contact, knocking it further back into the water. The Buizel floated helplessly back to the surface, obviously knocked out.

"You! You big meanie!" Yvette shouted from the other side of the pool. She stomped one foot on the ground in anger, and swiped another Pokeball out of her purse. She hurled it forward, and another Pokemon burst forth, eager for action. Rory reeled back in surprise at the sight of the giant Lapras. He called back his Octillery, and had another plan.

"Ha!" he laughed, "Time for my back up!" He pulled a yellow crystal out of his pocket and sent out his Sharpedo, tossing the crystal at it. The Sharpedo managed to open it's mouth and swallow it, and was instantly filled with energy. The revive had worked!

Sharpedo started darting around, coursing through the cold water with deadly speed.

"Cheater! Cheater cheater cheater!" Rory's opponent whined.

"Hey! There's no rule against using items!" Rory taunted back. "Now then Sharpedo. Attack with a Crunch!" his Sharpedo rocketed forward, opening it's mouth wide. It flew through the water towards the awaiting Lapras, which remained calm even as its foe raced toward it. Sharpedo opened wide and bit down on one of the Lapras' tender flippers, and it let out a shallow moan of pain.

"Nice!" Rory cheered from the sidelines. "Now use Waterfall!" Sharpedo soared out of the water with an amazing leap and water streamed behind it.

"No! Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Yvette commanded. A glowing blue aura appeared around Lapras' mouth, and a stream of ice shot through the air directly at Sharpedo.

"Dodge it and keep on using the Waterfall!" Sharpedo swiftly dodged to the left, and the ice shot past, freezing a few droplets of water which fell into the pool with a plink. Sharpedo dodged back into the water, but Lapras' beam followed. A lane of ice froze on top of the gleaming water, but Sharpedo kept going. It swam furiously underneath the growing sheet of ice towards the Lapras, gaining speed all the while.

When it was right underneath the Lapras where it couldn't be hit, it shot up like a bullet and hit it straight in its soft belly. It let out another soft cry as it flew into the air. The Lapras seemed to float in midair for a second or two, but then it came crashing down, sending a tidal wave in all directions. The waves came careening towards Rory and Yvette, but they leaped out of the way at the last second.

"Ha!" Rory guffawed. "That was awesome! What's next?" All the while, both Trainers called back their loyal Pokemon, carefully choosing the next ones up.

"This isn't over yet!" Yvette giggled, now giddy with excitement, caught up in the rush of the battle. "My Lumineon versus your Octillery! Right here, right now!" She flung a familiar Pokeball out, and Lumineon burst fourth, eager for a fight.

"Sounds good!" Rory cried back. His Pokeball soared out and Octillery returned to the scene.

Eager to battle, Yvette leaped right in. "Lumineon, blind it with Flash!" Her Lumineon flipped its bright fins toward Octillery, and the pent up light shot out straight into Octillery's eyes. It slid backward a bit, trying to block the light with one of its tentacles to no prevail. "Now use U-turn!" Lumineon swam forward quickly, gaining momentum and leaving a little trail of bubbles behind. When it reached Octillery it leaped upward and smacked it right between the eyes, leaving it dazed. Lumineon rocketed back toward Yvette, and she stroked it, cooing to it about what a good job it did.

Octillery leaped into the water with a loud splash and started propelling itself towards Lumineon. It was still a little dazed, but Rory hoped that Octillery could see well enough to land a hit.

"Octillery! Fire off an Octazooka blast!" Still swimming, Octillery charged up its snout, and an inky ball of gunk shot out straight towards Yvette's Lumineon. The goop went rocketing towards the foe's Lumineon with deadly accuracy and hit it right in the side. The Lumineon went flying through the air and landed on the far side of the arena. "Now use Focus Energy and attack again with Bubblebeam!" Rory ordered, and Octillery did just so.

It clenched its tentacles, focusing all its energy on the next attack, and then shot a concentrated Bubblebeam from it's snout. These were going rapid fire, and they completely engulfed the struggling Lumineon, knocking it against the wall repeatedly. It wasn't long before it was KO'ed, and the battle was over.

"Yes!" Rory yelled triumphantly. Yvette walked over the bridge to his side, and moved a strand of soaking wet red hair out of her vision.

"Good game." She said calmly, and extended her hand. Rory gave her a firm handshake, and watched as she walked out the door of his uncle's gym. It paid to have a gym leader as your father.

Rory Wake had been raised in beautiful Sunyshore City, on the far eastern side of Sinnoh. His uncle on his Dad's side was Crasher Wake, the Pastoria City gym leader and master of the water types. Since Rory was raised at the shore, he too had chosen to follow his uncle's path and be a water-type trainer.

At age ten he had received his first Pokemon; a Corphish. His Corphish had grown with him all through the years, and still remained faithful and at his side till this day.

It hadn't been long before young Rory had caught more Pokemon, adding on to his team all the time. Before his twelfth birthday he had added a Sharpedo, Politoed, Octillery, and Azumarill. It was on his twelfth birthday when his father sent over a Starmie, specially imported from Canalave. Being a gym leader, Crasher had special connections with Byron from Canalave, and had pulled a few strings.

Rory couldn't have been happier. It had been the perfect birthday. The Starmie had been just what he needed to complete his team. He had spent the entire day training and battling with his brother Chris. Chris was only two years younger, and had only one Pokemon, a Dragonite that he had had since birth. In fact, both brothers were so caught up in the birthday excitement, that neither had kept an eye or ear out for their parents, Maria and Jonathan Wake, and it was all down hill from their.

Living in Sunyshore, they always had access to the beach. That was where the main celebration of the day was going on. Maria was an avid fire lover, with a Rapidash and Infernape, while Jonathan was a fighter, with a Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, and Hitmonlee. None of these were great swimmers. Maria and Jonathan had gone into the sparkling blue water, splashing around and diving under the waves when a fierce rip tide had swept Maria away, threatening to tear her limb from limb. There was nothing Rory could do except stare and wonder what was happening as he watched his mother die before his eyes. In a matter of minutes, Maria was dead.

Jonathan had gone spiraling downward after her death, spending most of his time locked away in his room. Eventually his Pokemon were confiscated. Rory spent these days talking to his friend Garth, a quiet boy who lived in Eterna with his Dragonite. Garth had been his only escape in these days.

Crasher became worried for his nephew's safety. With a clinically depressed father, who would look after him? After a few more months of this, he eventually took Rory away to his father's consent, and trained him in the ways of the water type.

It was in Pastoria that Rory had met Yvette, the red haired wonder who also trained water types. She had lived next door from him since the move, and they had spent many a day alone in the Pastoria gym training against eachother.

Jonathan had spent his time still moping over his wife's death. A year had passed since Rory had been rescued, and it was on that anniversary that Jonathan had been found dead in his apartment, bleeding from a wound to the head.


End file.
